The use of broadheads is well known in the bow hunting art and various broadheads including both expanding and fixed blade types are available. The function of the expanding blade is to provide a relatively small, inflight dimension with the blades being outwardly moveable upon striking a target, to expand the blades to an open position. The fixed blade maintains its dimension during flight and when entering the target. The advantage of the small, inflight dimension of the expanding broadhead is the trueness of flight, which is available, as cross winds will not affect the flight, as they are at to do with a solid blade design. Typically, expanding prior art blades are hinged to the broadhead body at a rearward blade edge. In the retracted position, a portion of the forward blade edge is presented to the target. Upon striking the target each blade rotates outward about the hinge between about 90 and 180 degrees to the expanded position. What was the forward blade edge becomes the rearward blade edge in the expanded position. Such reaction and the sudden stopping of the blade in the expanded position imparts significant strikes on both the blades and on the hinge.